


Blind faith

by CyberDollMay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, i'm honestly surprised I made another one of these so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: The last thing either of them had said was a smug, half-joking “I could kill you right now if I wanted.” from Illumi as he slipped the blindfold on. The words traveled through Hisoka like liquid heat. Illumi wouldn’t, but he could. And if he didn’t, what else did he have planned?





	Blind faith

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm sorry the title makes no sense  
> Got a request on my tumblr (same as my username if you wanna check it out) and decided to post it here as well since it ran a bit long.

Tension on its own could be an aphrodisiac. Hisoka realized this as he lay facedown on the floor, wrists tied to forcibly spread ankles. He was completely blind and completely helpless. A small part of him was even afraid. Illumi moved silently, but Hisoka could feel his killer presence circling tighter.

    The last thing either of them had said was a smug, half-joking “I could kill you right now if I wanted.” from Illumi as he slipped the blindfold on. The words traveled through Hisoka like liquid heat, making him slick at the mere promise of violence.

    Illumi wouldn’t, but he  _could_. And if he didn’t, what  _else_  did he have planned? Hisoka wriggled impatiently against his bonds. He whined as his own wetness dripped onto his thighs.

    “Illu, this is tortuuuuure.” he dragged out his words, voice strained and pitchy in the way he knew turned Illumi on.

    “It’s supposed to be.” Illumi’s voice sounded farther away than the sudden smack on Hisoka’s ass revealed. “For you at least, I’m having a lot of fun.” 

    Illumi ground against him, rock hard under his clothes. Once, twice, and then he was gone again, silent footsteps and a vague sense of being watched.

    Torture as it was, they both knew Hisoka would get bored eventually. A sharp, tingling sensation started running up his limbs, uncomfortable, yet oddly pleasant in the lack of any other stimulus. “How long am I going to stay like this?” he asked, wishing he could spread his legs more to tease Illumi.

    Illumi answered plainly, sounding just as far as before “...Until I get tired of looking at you, I suppose.” There was a sound of a drawer opening, and of Illumi rifling around in its contents. A spike of excitement jumped through Hisoka. He tried to move again, only rubbing his wrists raw against the rough rope he was bound in. (When Illumi mentioned it was usually used for hostages, Hisoka hadn’t thought about it being uncomfortable— only a few dirty comments on what the Zoldycks must do with their hostages.)

    “Are you going to whi—”

    “Every time you talk out of turn, I’m delaying my actions by another minute. Understood?”

    To Illumi’s surprise, Hisoka went silent. After a moment, he picked his head up off the floor and nodded eagerly. Is that all he had to do to make him obedient? Hold a reward over his head? How delightfully simple. Illumi took what he was looking for out of the drawer and shut it, giving Hisoka one last “look” at where he was before continuing to circle him.

    With Illumi’s vague threat hanging over him, the heat inside Hisoka only grew. He bucked his hips uselessly in the air, fully exposed with nothing to relieve him. He suppressed another whine against the rough carpeting that had began leaving indents in his cheek and legs.

    “Hisoka,” Illumi began gently. When he got a small grunt in response, he continued, “I want you to imagine what I’m about to do to you...and I want to hear you beg for it.”

    Despite Hisoka’s limited movement, the possibilities were almost endless. Illumi could have a whip or a crop, lashing at Hisoka without rhythm or mercy, keeping him on edge for when and where the next hit would come. He could have a vibrator to leave inside him and play with the settings as he pleased, making Hisoka sing for him without lifting a finger. He could have not some _thing_ but some _one_ , controlled by needles to rut mindlessly into Hisoka until long after he couldn’t stand it. More and more filthy images filled his head as the words tumbled from his mouth, “Please, Illumi, whatever it is I want it.”

    There was a cold hand on his back, the feeling of silky black hair brushing against his cheek. Illumi was crouched right next to him. “Beg.” he whispered, the single word set Hisoka’s nerves alight. His breath hitched as he tried again.

    “F-fuck, come on! I need it, Illu. How long are you gonna keep teasing me? I want it. I want you. Plea—mmh!” cold fingers, slick with lube, began circling his entrance. He bucked against them, earning another smack from Illumi.

    “Stay still or I’ll stop. Do you hear me?” Again, Hisoka nodded silently. Illumi dove into him, relishing in the low, muffled noises Hisoka made as he brushed against his inner walls. He was more than ready, but Illumi couldn’t resist teasing him for a moment. He spread him open and kissed his neglected cock before removing his fingers entirely. Looking down, he noticed Hisoka’s hands balled tightly into fists.

    “Pleeeeeease.” Hisoka begged. His thoughts were hazy and he didn’t trust himself to say anything more complicated than that.  Suddenly Illumi’s hand— hopefully the clean one— was on his head, smoothing his hair as its owner whispered to him.

    “Shhh, you’re doing so well. You’ll get what you want soon enough.”  The tip of something, hard but pliant, pressed against him. Illumi continued with a slight edge of mischief in his tone, “I want to watch you fuck yourself on this first.”

    Even with his limited motion, Hisoka didn’t need to be told twice. As Illumi held the toy in place, Hisoka rolled his hips, pushing himself further and further onto it each time. Sparks of pain traveled up his arms and legs as their restraints tugged at the skin. Hisoka wondered if he was bleeding, the thought only served to turn him on more. His voice seemed to go on without him, letting out a string of moans and curses and nonsense as the textured toy rubbed against him.

    Illumi wanted badly to take off his blindfold, to see Hisoka’s eyes as he violently chased his climax, but he held back. Being blinded was half the fun to him. Instead, he pushed the toy in to the base and rubbed himself with his free hand as Hisoka cried out. He held it there, waiting for Hisoka to catch his breath before removing it all at once.

    “No!” Hisoka said breathlessly, “Please don’t stop.”

    “Don’t worry.” Illumi stood up. He tossed away the toy and took his place behind Hisoka, teasing his hole with the tip of his cock just like before. “We’re not stopping until I’m finished.”

    Before Hisoka could realize what was happening, Illumi thrusted all the way inside him, eliciting a shocked gasp. He was fast, rough, one hand on Hisoka’s hips, holding him in place, the other travelling down to his neck. Just the light pressure Of Illumi’s hand around his throat pushed him over the edge. He came with another loud cry, though Illumi acted as though he didn’t notice.

    It was almost too much, each thrust pressing Illumi against what felt like raw nerves. His nails dug into his palms, leaving bloody indentations. Hisoka’s head spun between the leftover bliss and constant stimulation. If Illumi didn’t stop soon, he knew he’d come again in no time.

    “I’m close, just a little more.” Illumi murmured, his voice shaking with pleasure. 

    “Mmm, no more.” Hisoka protested, though he rolled his hips against Illumi’s to encourage him. “You’re too much, babe.”

    Hisoka seemed to tighten around him, only spurring him on further. _Illumi_  was too much? That was a first. He took his hand off Hisoka’s throat, clawing up his back as he moved it to his other hip. “Shhhh,” He began, his soft tone starkly contrasting against his rough movements, “We’re almost done. Hold on a little longer for me.”

    Hisoka wasn’t sure if it was a question or command. He didn’t answer, lost in the pain-pleasure of Illumi, his restraints, the claw marks on his back. Of course he would hold on, he was finally getting what he’d waited all night for!

    Illumi’s nails dug into his hipbones, drawing blood easily. Hisoka had barely any time to react to that when he felt a liquid warmth inside him. Illumi was quiet when he came, there was rarely ever a warning. He leaned down and pressed a kiss as far up on Hisoka’s back as he could reach, just below his shoulder blades. “You did so well.” He said as he pulled out. He stood there for a moment more, enjoying the sight of his come dripping down Hisoka’s legs.

    The rope around his wrists and ankles was easily torn away with a stray needle. The spreader bar followed soon after once he got the key. Hisoka fell to his side and groaned, rubbing his sore wrists.

    “How are you feeling?”

    “Mmmm...ask again later.” Hisoka said as he pulled off the blindfold. He squinted and blinked against the sudden light.

    “Think I can leave you alone long enough to get some bandages?” Illumi asked with a pointed glance at Hisoka’s bloodied wrists and ankles. The only response was another groan, but Illumi figured it was good enough. Knowing Hisoka if they didn’t deal with it now, he’d just ignore it until it got infected.

    After a short while, Illumi returned to find Hisoka had managed to move his melodrama to the bed, smearing the comforter with all manner of bodily fluids. “Hisoka.” he said flatly. Hearing his name, Hisoka looked up. He still seemed out of it, so Illumi decided to ignore the issue. “Let me see your wrists.”

    He sat down next to him and Hisoka happily moved to lay between his legs, leaning back against Illumi’s stomach. “I’m feeling better, by the way.” he said as he offered up a bloody hand, “But I still think next time you should be tied up.”

    Illumi nodded as he began wrapping the wound with gauze. “Not gonna happen. You probably want to use Bungee Gum for that, don’t you?”

    “Mmmmaybe.” Hisoka smiled.

    “No chance in hell.” he planted a kiss on Hisoka’s head. “You make a good submissive though.”

    “I love you too.” He said in a sing-song.

    “I never said that.”

    “But it’s true.”

    Illumi was silent for a moment. He sighed, “Just give me your other wrist.”


End file.
